


I Know The Script

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Baby sitting, Dom Tom, Don't Like Don't Read, Everybody Lives, F/M, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pre-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Surprise Kissing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Tom Riddle, You Have Been Warned, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort agreed to a Peace Treaty in 1974, before the first war really got going. Part of the treaty allowed Voldemort and his people to rebuild their lives on the condition that they stay away from Dark Magic.In the summer of 1997, Harry Potter has just graduated Hogwarts and is working as Seeker for a junior league Quiddtich team. To keep himself busy and to earn some extra money, Harry takes part time jobs babysitting for people.Voldemort, now going by his birth name, needs a baby sitter and uses someone Lucius recommends - Harry Potter.Will Tom's new attraction to Harry pull him back to Dark? How will this peaceful world react to re-emergeance of the Dark Lord?





	1. The Babysitter

‘Tom, darling, you’re sure the sitter is booked for tonight?’ Sleek curly black hair cascaded down a shapely, hour glass back. Dressed in an ankle length black skirt, with a slit running down on side and dark blue halter top, Bellatrix could turn any man’s head.

Tom couldn’t help but feel a deep sense of pride whenever he looked at his wife, the beautiful creature belonged to him. ‘Mmhm, and everything he needs to know is taped to the front of the fridge.’ Tom stood, dusting of his trousers as he did so. He had spent the better part of the last twenty minutes, playing with toy dinosaurs with their son, Adrian. The boy was now clutching Tom’s leg, thumb firmly in mouth.

‘Ade,’ Bella knelt opening her arms. Giggling, Adrian ran over to her. She scooped him up, tugging the digit from his mouth ‘We really need to stop you from doing that.’ The boy pouted, eyes filling with tears. ‘Ok, I’m going to deal with this and check that list.’

Tom took out the wand he kept concealed on him at all times, and quickly tided up the living room, putting all the toys back into their boxes. It would never cease to amaze him how one child could make such a mess.

Sliding the wand back into the holder, he buttoned the cuffs on his shirt. Hearing Adrian let loose in the kitchen, he headed towards the front of the house instead, knowing Bella could handle an upset Adrian without him “interfering.”

Glancing out the bay window, everything looked calm, a clear sign that the Knight Bus hadn’t arrived yet. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about having James Potter’s son, babysit his son, but the boy was highly recommended by Lucius. If the boy turned out to be useless he could always use him a target practice.

‘Tom?’ Bella’s voice broke through his musing and he turned, heading back to kitchen to see what his wife needed him for.

Twenty minutes later, a loud knock came at the door, announcing the arrival of the Potter boy, Tom opened the door, ready to berate the lad for being late and instead found himself staring at a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. He blinked, taking the boy in fully. A messy head of jet black hair, full red lips that were slightly parted, a lean body hidden under a crumbled deep red t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Harry Potter was gorgeous. _And late_ , his mind reminded him. He cleared his throat.

‘I’m so sorry, Quidditch practice ran long, I kept telling Oliver I had to leave on time.’ Harry smiled, and Tom felt the need to adjust himself.

‘Right, just make sure it doesn’t become a habit.’ Tom opened the door just wide enough that Harry hand to duck under his arm, the boy’s body brushing up against his side as passed.

‘I promise, Oliver is just being pedantic because scouts from Puddlemere United are coming to watch us play soon,’ Harry shrugged helplessly ‘He wants us to be perfect in front of them.’

‘I see, what position do you play?’ Tom led Harry into the living room, where Ade was currently colouring, an intent look on his face.

‘Seeker.’ Tom raked his eyes over the boy again, imaging the toned, tight abs hidden from his sight. He should have noticed it before; the boy had the perfect Seeker build.

‘You must be Harry,’ Bella walked into the room and Tom smoothed his features into a neutral expression. It wouldn’t do to be caught eyeing up the help. Bella embraced Harry warmly, pulling him into a tight hug. A pang of jealousy shot through Tom’s chest, his eyes narrowing at the pair. ‘Owl us if anything happens.’

Tom tuned out as his wife went into the usual spill with the new sitters, instead he went to collect the portkey from the cabinet in the hallway, sneaking looks at Harry’s backside.

Sooner that he’d like, he and Bella were leaving. Harry waved them off from the doorway, Adrian, balanced on his hip. In the pit of stomach, Tom felt the stirrings of lust at the sight. Oh Merlin, he wanted Harry and he always got what he wanted.

~ > ~ < ~

Harry slumped against the closed door, heart pounding. He had felt Tom’s eyes on him sine he arrived. He gulped, he knew he Tom was, and he wasn’t about to get mixed up with someone who once wanted to take over the Wizarding World by force. Harry had to admit that Tom was hot, even if he was dangerous, and married.

Standing up, he adjusted his grip on Adrian, ‘So, what do you want for dinner hmm?’

~ > ~ < ~

Tom felt relieved as he returned home. As much as he liked Bella, spending time alone with her on these “date nights” she kept insisting on was a lesson in patience. Thankfully, the always seemed to end before the urge to wring her neck got the better of him.

They found Harry curled up on the sofa, a book in his lap. Tom couldn’t help but notice how the boy’s wild hair fell over his eyes as he read, or the way he seemed to unconsciously lick his lips. Even when he wasn’t trying to be, Harry was utterly tempting.

‘Harry?’ Harry’s head shot up at the sound of Bella’s voice. ‘

Sorry, got caught up in the book,’ He stood and stretched, his t-shirt rising up, revealing pale smooth skin underneath. ‘Adrian’s in bed asleep. He was such a little sweetheart. Didn’t put up a fuss or anything.’ Harry replaced the book gently on the shelf as he spoke. Tom following the boy's every movement with his eyes. 

‘Oh, that’s wonderful, thank you for looking after him for us, Harry.’

‘It was my pleasure,’ Harry flashed her a smile and Tom felt irritated, did he have to be that pleasant? ‘If you need me to look after him again, just let me know.’

‘Same time next week? Tom will sort you out, I need to go see my baby.’ Bella placed a kiss on Tom's check and left the room, leaving an awkward pause behind her. 

Tom waited until he was sure Bella was out of hearing range before grabbing Harry and pulling the boy tight against his chest.

‘Hey!’

Tom ignored Harry, silencing him with a rough kiss. He tugged harshly on Harry’s full bottom lip, demanding entry to the young mouth. Harry fought, trying to push Tom of him, very aware that Bella could come back down at any minute. Tom pinned Harry’s arms to his sides, refusing to give in and eventually, Harry relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Tom’s tongue to push its way in and dominate him.

Needing to breathe, Tom relented, and Harry staggered away from him, legs bumping into the sofa behind him. ‘You’re going to give me a way to contact you, you’re going to be available when I want you to be and you’re going to keep your mouth shut.’

‘No way,’ Harry stood, balling his hands into fists ‘I am going to leave, and _you_ are going to leave me alone.’

‘I don’t think I am,’ Tom cocked his head and smiled at Harry ‘I rather like the idea having you at my beck and call.’

Harry spluttered angrily ‘Fuck you.’

‘I’d rather fuck you,’ Tom smirked ‘I’m sure you’ll look amazing covered in my cum.’

Harry could only stare at Tom, eyes wide. _Shit._ ‘No way, no way are you ever going to touch me like that.’ Harry moved carefully away from Tom, mindful that the man was older and taller than he was.

‘You can deny it all you want, but I _will_ have you. One way or another.’

Harry ran, not caring if Bella heard and didn’t stop running until he put a decent amount of distance between himself and the Riddle home. He fell to his knees, breathing harshly. _Well, that escalated quickly_. He was going to have to stay, far, _far_ away from that house. He stood on shakily legs and throw out his wand arm, summoning the Knight Bus.

~ > ~ < ~

‘Please tell me you didn’t scare another baby sitter of,’ Bella stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a dressing gown, her face grim. ‘Why do you have to keep threatening them?’

‘I didn’t threaten Harry,’ Tom answered calmly, slipping his shirt off. ‘He’ll be back.’ Hooking the shirt over his arm he began to climb the stairs. ‘On that you can trust me.’ Reaching the top of the stairs he kissed Bella deeply.

‘He’d better be back, he seemed nice _and_ he manged to get Adrian to sleep before we got home,’ she rested her head against her husband’s chest. ‘Ade needs consistency, he needs to know when we say the baby sitter is coming, we mean one person, not a revolving door of people.’

‘I agree my love,’ Kissing the top of Bella’s head he moved them backwards ‘As Ade is asleep, shall we carry this discussion on in the bedroom?’ He quirked an eyebrow and Bella punched in playfully in the arm.

'Your seduction technique needs work.' 

'Allow me to prove you wrong.' Tom grabbed Bella by the and and led his wife to their bedroom, his mind filled with images of a young green eyed quidditch player…


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to the Riddle House. Tom has a chat with Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, *points to the tags* make sure you're OK with the tags, because Tom is going to go all out in this one. There is no rape, but isn't for lack of *wanting* to on Tom's part.

The following week found Harry standing outside the Riddle house, cursing himself. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t return. Not after the previous week. His lips had felt bruised for days afterwards. His skin still prickled whenever someone touched him. One forced kiss had him unraveling and Tom had make it very clear he wanted more than a kiss. He had to wonder what he was doing back here.

Adrian.

Bella had written to him shortly after he left, asking him to please look after Adrian the following week and to ignore Tom. Harry fidgeted on the step, wondering if he could sneak off. As much as he hated Tom, being around kids was his weakness. His summers were usually spent looking after his younger brother and sisters. He loved being around his siblings and he loved babysitting and Adrian was _such_ sweet kid. Great Merlin he was so screwed.

Raising his hand, he knocked as quietly as he could, half hoping that no one would hear him, and he could use it as an excuse to slink off. The fates were against him.

‘Good evening, Harry.’ Tom appeared in the doorway. The older man smirked and stepped out, closing the front door behind him. ‘I’m so pleased you’re here tonight.’

Harry took several steps back, before stopping himself, the Gryffindor in him wanting to hold his ground. He looked at Tom and then wished he hadn’t. Tom was wearing royal blue robes. They clung to the man’s well-toned physique. If Tom had been younger and less creepy, Harry would have found him attractive. As it was, Harry wanted nothing to do with the man.

Tom strode confidently towards Harry grabbing his arm before the boy could run off. ‘I do love it when you struggle.’ He pulled Harry against him, brushing his erection up against the youth’s leg.

‘Leave me alone.’ Harry bit out, disgusted. Tom was married, and this is how he acted out of sight from his wife? If he had any shame or morals he wouldn’t even consider kissing anyone else.

‘For now,’ Tom sighed regretfully ‘Bella and I have plans. When we return however, I won’t be letting you go so easily.’ He let go of Harry, who staggered away from him, glaring. Tom ignored the glare, choosing instead to simply turn around and walk back into the house, trusting that Harry would follow him.

Wondering when he lost his damn mind, Harry followed Tom.

‘There you two are,’ Bella raised an eyebrow at her husband as he walked back in, a disheveled and pale looking Harry following hesitantly. ‘Tom, what I have told you about scaring the help? Stop it.’ She turned to watch Adrian, who was playing with a train set, tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear as she did so.

‘Whoops,’ Tom smiled playfully at his wife. ‘I was just making sure Harry arrived on time.’

Standing, Bella rolled her eyes. ‘Well done,’ she commented dryly. ‘Now, Ade’s had a bit of cough for the last few days, it’s nothing serious, but it is making him fussier than usual.’

Harry smiled, relaxing, this he could deal with ‘He can’t be any worse than my little sister was at that age. The tantrums she threw when she was sick.’ He chuckled, Maisie, his youngest sister would go from angel to heathen at the first sniffle. ‘Believe me, Mrs. Riddle, I’ve dealt with worse.’

‘Siblings?’ Bella asked with a knowing smile.

‘Siblings.’ Harry sighed ‘Being the oldest is great, you get to boss everyone else around.’ He winked, and Bella laughed.

‘Isn’t that the truth.’ Tom watched the interaction with narrowed eyes. Was Harry flirting with Bella? Was he really that stupid? ‘Babe, we have to go.’ Oh, Harry was going to pay for flirting with his wife. Tom wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders, placing his body between her and Harry, effectively ending their conversation.

‘Please!’ Harry waved the two towards the front door ‘Have a wonderful evening and take your time. I have everything under control here.’

Tom sent a glare Harry’s way, his dark eyes cold. ‘We’ll be back before you know it.’ Harry fixed a fake smile on his face and kept it there until the annoying sod left.

‘Your dad is going to be death of me.’ Harry informed the toddler ‘Right, you hungry little man?’

~*~

Tom quietly opened the front door, not wanting to startle his prey. He closed the door with a silent snap and moved deeper into the house. The squeak of the floorboards let him know Harry was currently upstairs, probably putting Adrian to bed. Perfect.

Moving to the bottom of the staircase he paused, listening. The low hum of Harry’s voice and the soft padding of footsteps were growing louder. He began to climb.

Halfway up he met a distracted and _wet_ Harry. His steel grey t-shirt clung to his body, his jeans damp with water marks. Wasting no time, he grabbed Harry and pinned him to the wall.

‘Fuck,’ Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as his back smacked into the wall. ‘Get off.’

‘And waste this perfect opportunity? I think not,’ Tom removed his wand from it’s holster. He wordlessly cast a charm, pinning Harry’s hands above his head. The boy was not getting away from him this time. ‘I take it Ade is asleep?’

Harry jerkily nodded his head. ‘Your son _is_ asleep, not even 50 feet from us. Tom you don’t want to do this. Bella -.’

‘-Is currently at her sister’s. She won’t be back until morning.’

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

‘Don’t do this.’ Harry whispered. ‘Please.’ He struggled, trying to free his arms but knowing it was hopeless.

Tom ran his hands over Harry’s taught body, tugging on the bottom of the shirt, pulling it up to expose the smooth planes of Harry’s chest. He leaned forward and began kissing the smooth skin.

‘Stop.’

‘Sssh, darling, let yourself enjoy this.’

Tom dropped to his knees, unbuckling Harry’s jeans as he did so. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Tom hands ghosted over his penis.

‘Tom-,’ Harry begged ‘Tom please, not like this, please.’ Tom ignored Harry’s protests, pulling down the boy’s underwear. Harry was an impressive size for someone fresh out of Hogwarts. ‘Please,’ Tears leaked from Harry’s eyes. ‘Please.’

Tom looked up, a cold calculating look on his face. ‘If I let you go, you need to promise to stay tonight. The _whole_ night.’

‘I – I promise.’ Harry whispered.

‘Lie to me Harry, and next time won’t be so pleasant.’ Harry nodded his head in understanding. Tom stood, one hand on Harry’s chest. ‘Good.’ He flicked his wand, releasing the spell. Harry’s arm’s feel immediately, but the boy stayed put. Tom placed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. He placed a hand on Harry’s hip just as a loud cry ripped through the air, shattering the quietness of the house. ‘

That – that’ll be Ade, I’ll go.’ Harry’s heart beat wildly. He placed his hands on Tom’s chest, pushing him away, aware they both still on the stairs. He wasn’t about to be arrested for shoving his employer down the stairs. Pulling his underwear and jeans up with slightly trembling hands.

As calmly as he could, Harry climbed the final few steps to the top of the landing, and without looking right or left, he walked straight towards Ade’s room.

Adrian was sitting up in the middle of the bed, blankets pooled around him. Hiccupping from crying so much. Harry could sympathise.

It didn’t take Harry long to settle Adrian back down, a stuffed toy now clenched tightly in the child’s small fists.

Leaving the safety of the room, Harry was greeted by Tom, who was leaning against the railing. Not wanting to look directly at Tom, Harry fixed his gaze to the top of the stairs, whishing he could run down them and get the hell out of the house.

‘I’ve set up the spare room for you,’ Tom informed him, amusment colouring his voice. ‘It’s ah – between mine and Ade’s room. ‘

Harry looked at him then, pale. ‘I -,’

‘Unless you wanted the room next door to mine? I’m sure Bella wouldn’t mind listening to us as I fuck your brain out.’

‘Fine,’ Harry felt sick, Tom was so sure that Harry would agree to sleep with him. ‘Mr. Riddle, whatever you think is going to happen tonight – you’re wrong. I am not going to sleep with you.’

‘You will, Maybe not tonight, but you will.’ Tom replied with a smirk. ‘Let me show you to your new room.’ Tom moved of the railing and took several steps down the hallway.

Cursing his life, Harry followed. The room was modest, a soft cream coloured double bed took up most of the space. A pine desk took up the bottom wall, and a pine wardrobe sat to the left of the bed. The right wall was dominated by a huge window. In the summer, the room would be bathed in light.

In another world, Harry would be comfortable in this room.

Tom closed the bedroom door was a snap, making Harry jump slightly. ‘Take off your clothes.’

‘No, no way.’ Harry wrapped his arms tightly around himself ‘Don’t you have your own room?’

‘Sure,’ Tom agreed. He stood behind Harry, running his hands lightly down the boy sides. ‘But why sleep alone when you’re here?’

‘I’m not taking my clothes off.’

‘Oh, so you plan in sleeping in them, do you?’

‘Yes.’

‘Have it your way.’ Tom stepped away from Harry, slipping his short from his shoulders. ‘I plan on sleeping comfortably.’

Harry looked away, not wanting to see Tom undress and walked over the edge of the bed and sat down. It wasn’t sure how he got in this situation, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to stay stuck. Tom couldn’t keep him here forever. His parents for one, knew where he was. Tom would only be asking for trouble if he tried to force him to stay any longer than the night.

‘Come and lay down,’ Harry felt the bed dip and Tom climbed on it and shuddered.

Forcing himself to remain calm and to not freak out. Harry shifted back, lying on his side, away from Tom. ‘You’re really making this a lot harder than needs to be’ Tom sighed. Grabbing hold of Harry’s arm, he pulled, turning Harry to face him. ‘Much better.’

‘Get off me.’

‘No.’ Tom smirked. He slid his hand down Harry arm, pulling it down to forcing Harry’s trembling hand to grasp his cock. ‘If you aren’t going to open those legs for me, you can at least help me get off.’

‘Your sick.’ Harry felt disgusted. He wanted to jerk his hand away, but Tom’s hold on his hand was too tight.

‘Maybe so,’ Tom shrugged ‘You’re still going to do this.’

‘And if I don’t?’

‘If you don’t I will finish what I started on the stairs. I’m giving you the easy option. Take it.’

Forcing back tears, Harry nodded, and Tom let go of his hand. Harry turned his head into the pillow and began to move his hand on Tom’s cock. Tom didn’t seem to care that Harry was refusing to look at him.

Harry tried to block out the grunts and sighs that Tom was making. He wanted to get this over with. The fact Tom was enjoying this sickened him. When Tom came, Harry snatched his hand way and moved back over to the edge of bed, wanting to put as much distance between them as he could.

Tom huffed. ‘Fine, fine.’ Tom stretched out, content. ‘Sweet dreams.’

Harry stayed awake for a long time that night.

~*~

Bella walked into the house, to the smell of bacon frying. She knocked on the back of the door, so Tom would be aware she was back. A problem had arisen at her sister’s house last night, while unexpected, it had given Tom the time he needed with Harry.

‘How’d it go?’ She asked as she walked into the kitchen, Tom turned to look at her, dark eyes glinting happily.

‘You’re going to want to offer Harry a live-in role.’

Bella smiled ‘That well, huh?’ Bella placed a light red potions vial on counter. Tom smiled, tucking the vial into a trouser pocket and turning back to the bacon. ‘Did you solve the problem at your sisters?’

‘Eventually,’ Bella replied darkly ‘Everything is fine now.’

‘Perfect.’ Tom glanced at the clock above the oven. ‘Harry should be down soon, let’s make him feel welcome.’

Bella leaned against the kitchen sink, with a smirk. ‘My dear, I do believe that’s your job.’

~*~

‘Tom,’ Albus rose to greet his former student ‘Is it Sunday already? My, how time flies.’

‘Indeed,’ Tom took the usual seat and relaxed into the chair, crossing his legs. ‘You know how much I know I enjoy these little meetings.’

‘There’s no need to be snide, dear boy.’

‘There’s no need for these cutesy little check ups either, but here we are,’ Tom sent a cold look Albus’ way. ‘You have monitoring wards all over my house. You have your little Order spies following me. How much longer must I endure this?’

‘You’ll forgive me for being cautious. You _did_ want to rule our world.’

‘Quite some time ago,’ Tom scowled. ‘After all this time, if I was actually up to no good, you would’ve hauled me into the Ministry to explain myself by now.’

Albus smiled, ‘You’ll have to forgive people of being weary of you Tom.’ Tom rolled his eyes. ‘So, how are things with you?’

‘Well, work is _work_ , especially with Fudge in charge,’ Tom scoffed, the disdain he held for the current Minster of Magic plain to see. ‘Why he even wants me as Advisor I shall never know, all he ever seems to do is ignore me.’

‘Fudge feels empowered to disagree with you.’

Tom snorted ‘Figures. Other than that, all is well. Bella and I have found a sitter we both like for Adrian. Bella is so impressed she’s asked him to be a live-in nanny. He is considering the idea.’ Tom hid his smirk behind the tea cup.

‘Splendid! I must say, you’ve come along way Tom. I happy marriage, a child. It’s remarkable.’

‘Thank you,’ Tom sat the tea cup on the desk ‘Have you made any progress in finding the missing child?’

Albus’ smile dropped. ‘No,’ He sighed. ‘The family are beside themselves.’

‘They have my sympathies. Being a father – I can’t imagine what they are going through.’

‘You must be aware that another child is now missing.’

Tom nodded ‘I did hear a rumour to that affect.’

‘A girl this time,’ Albus bowed his head. ‘Tom, if you have any ideas, I’d like to hear them.’

‘What do the two children have in common?’

‘Only that they attend Hogwarts. They are in different years, have different friends. I don’t think they’ve ever even met inside the school walls. The parents don’t really know each other, either.’

‘Huh,’ Tom ran a hand through his hair ‘I really can’t help you. I hate to say it, but if there were more children missing, you might be able to find a pattern. Keep talking to the parents, they may know something and not be aware of it.’

Albus let out a troubled sigh. ‘These are worrying signs. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were up to your old tricks again,’ Albus looked at Tom over his half moon glasses. ‘But, everything we’ve seen suggest that you have actually reformed. I just hope this isn’t one for your supporters.’

‘I could, with your permission, contact a few people and see if anyone knows anything. My people would trust me more than they would you or the Ministry.’

Albus steepled his fingers together as he thought. ‘Alright,’ He agreed after a moment. ‘The safety of the missing students trumps everything right now. Speak to whoever you need to.’

The meeting didn’t last much longer after that and Tom was heading home much sooner than he usually was. If everything had gone to plan, Harry would be telling is parents about his new job right about now and getting ready to move into the Riddle house.

 _Three down_ , Tom thought to himself, _four to go_.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! I hope it's worth the wait!
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful lisabeth for beta'ing this chapter.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This chapter contains dub/non-con towards the end. Please don't read if that doesn't sit well with you.

Bella hummed gently to herself as she tucked Harry in for the night. Tom had been called into the Ministry late that evening, so had slipped Harry a draught. The boy could be so feisty. Best he sleep, while the adults around him worked.

She gently brushed Harry’s silky black hair back from his face. Bella could see why Tom liked this one, Tom liked pretty things and no one could deny that Harry was pretty.

Leaving Harry be for the time being, Bella closed the bedroom door and headed downstairs. The Potters were due to arrive in the hour.

~*~

Tom slowly sipped his whiskey as the meeting dragged on. At least the Minister had the good sense to treat them all as adults and had allowed alcohol at these ridiculous late-night meetings. Tonight's delightful topic - Hogwarts.

“I agree with the Minister, Hogwarts must be closed while we continue to investigate,” the simpering voice of The Toad said from further down the table. “It’s for the children’s best interests.”

Tom snorted into his whiskey, the day The Toad cared about the best interests of a child was the day he joined the Light and shacked up with Albus! The balls on this wench.

“Shutting down Hogwarts will not only cause panic, but send out the wrong message - that children aren’t safe there, which is untrue.”

Dolores giggled, that high-pitched, fake girly trill that sent fear into the heart of even the darkest of Death Eaters. “Well, I’m sure a former Dark Lord is the first person I’d go to for advice,” she said, and turned her overly large eyes onto Tom, a smirk on her lips.

Leaning forward, she turned back towards the Minster. “This man, -” she waved a hand towards Tom.

“- Dolores enough.” Lucius Malfoy rubbed his temples, smoothly cutting across Umbridge. “Mr. Riddle has been a valuable member of the wizarding society for decades now. Grow up.”

Tom nodded his thanks to Lucius. “Speaking as a former Dark Lord, you really should be listening to me,” Tom paused to another sip of Fire Whiskey, enjoying the outraged look on The Toad’s face.

“I know how to destabilise a society, because, if you remember - I did just that. Taking Hogwarts out is of the best things anyone can do. You should not allow it to happen. Hogwarts is an important symbol and must stay open, no matter what.”

Murmurs ripped across the room at Tom’s statement. The Minister and the undersecretary looked nervous. Lucius offered Tom a small secretive smile.

“We will have to speak to the board again,” Minister Fudge sighed. He picked up his lime green bowler hat, spinning it around his fingers erratically. “Until then, this meeting is adjourned.”

~*~

Harry woke to the smell of whiskey and the feel of rough, unshaven skin brushing against his face. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping against hope that he was dreaming. Teeth nipped at his left ear and he yelped, opening his eyes at last to glare at the older man above him.

“Stop,” he groaned. It was dark in his room and he didn’t remember going to bed. A knee wedged its way between his legs. “I said, _stop_.”

Tom pressed a kiss to the top of his nose, his unshaved chin rubbing unpleasantly against his skin. “I have been stuck in a meeting for the last several hours,” Tom murmured,, continuing to press fevered kisses to Harry’s face and neck while his hands roamed over his skin.

“I single-handedly stopped Hogwarts from closing. I deserve some pleasure.” He paused in kissing Harry, to bite the delicate skin between the youth’s neck and shoulder.

Harry gasped and placed his hands firmly on Tom’s chest. “Good for you,” Harry replied dryly. “Now get off me and go to your own bed - the one that has your _wife_ in it.”

Tom grasped Harry’s cock through the material of Harry’s boxers and squeezed, smirking as the boy’s hips thrust into his hand. “Admit you want this.” He whispered huskily into Harry’s ear.

“Your wife, and - Ade-.”

“- Will hear nothing,” Tom cut in smoothly “I do know how to cast a silencing spell.” Tom let go of Harry’s cock and sat up on his hunches. He pulled off his top, revealing his smooth, toned chest to the teen. “This would go a lot more smoothly you just let me touch you.”

“And you think I should let you touch me because you went to a _meeting?”_ Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

“No, I think you should let me because I want to,” Tom said bluntly. “And because my patience is waning, quite fast.”

Harry’s breath hitched, he had been living with the Riddles for almost a month now, and he had, for the most part, been able to avoid Tom’s advances. It helped that Tom worked long hours at the Ministry and that ‘family emergencies’ happened quite frequently. Harry was sure he would’ve given in some time ago if Tom had been able to harass him into bed without distractions. There was no question in Harry’s mind that Tom would force him if he didn’t submit soon, he could feel the other man’s eyes on him as he walked around the house. Harry had no intention of being forced, Tom had already proven just how forceful and unpleasant he could be.

“Alright,” Harry sighed. “Do whatever you want.” It was all the consent Tom would ever get. Tom’s look of satisfaction and triumph scared Harry to the core.

“This isn’t your first time, correct?” Tom ran his hands under Harry’s shirt and lifted it over the boy’s head. Tom couldn't help but stare at the unblemished smooth, tanned chest. The rosy pink nipples, stood out, begging to be touched.

A faint line of hair lead from Harry's belly button to the top of his boxers. Tom ghosted kisses along the line, lips grazing the smooth skin as he inched lower.

“No,” Harry agreed easily. “Sadly for you, you’ll never be my first time.” His breath hitched as Tom pulled his boxers down, exposing his cock to the cool night air.

“I’ll live,” Tom promised the teen, pulling Harry’s boxers down to his knees. “You’re mine now.”

Harry gulped, turning his face away from the older man. He belonged to Tom? No. He would never belong to Tom, not as long he had had his own free will.

A cold, slick finger probed Harry’s entrance and he gasped in shock. Tom was really going to do this. _Oh, Merlin_. Harry screwed his eyes closed as the finger breached him. He breathed carefully through his nose. This wasn’t even the worst part - that was yet to come.

“Harry,” Tom sighed, drawing the teen’s name out. “Don’t clench. You need to relax or this is going to hurt.”

Tears pricked the corner of Harry’s eyes. He took a deep, steadying breath. His hands clenched in the sheets tightly. If only this was someone he liked! He tried to conjure the image of Draco Malfoy’s handsome face, but the image kept slipping. Tom had added a second figure and was working them in and out of his arse. Getting his hole ready for Tom’s cock.

A sob escaped Harry’s lips. His eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Oh, Harry.” Tom leaned over the boy, kissing away Harry’s tears. “Try to enjoy it. I promise I know how to make it pleasurable.”

“Don’t,” Harry hissed out. “Just don’t try to be nice. Just do it.” He didn’t want Tom’s pleasure. This <i> _wasn’t <i> _nice. This was Tom getting what he wanted, what he wanted since they had first met.

“Have it your way.” Tom placed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt Tom move down his body, tugging his boxers off completely. His legs being moved apart harshly.

Harry stared up at the ceiling as he felt the blunt head of Tom’s dick push inside his body.

~*~

Adrain’s pain filled cries woke the sleeping Riddle household up. Harry was the first to the reach the toddler, being the closest to him. Harry picked the child up and balanced him effortlessly on his hip. Harry had just managed to get the cries under control, rubbing soothing circles on Adrian’s back and whispering comforting words in the boy’s ear when Tom and Bella walked in.

Yawning Bella wrapped her silk dressing gown tighter around herself and reached for her son. “What’s wrong?” she inquired gently.

Harry shrugged “He hasn’t shown any signs of sickness, but I would take him to a Healer just to be sure.”

Tom, dressed only in boxers, lit up at Harry’s suggestion. “An excellent suggestion Harry. It never hurts to be sure with our little man,” He placed a kiss on the top of his son’s head. “Why don’t you take him to St. Mungo’s? Harry and I will hold the fort here.”

 _Well, shit,_ Harry thought to himself. Being alone with Tom was the very last thing he wanted. “I could come along as well,” he offered quickly “Offer moral support.”

“Don’t be silly Harry, dear,” Bella laughed. Clutching Adrian who is still crying softly to her chest she walked towards the bedroom door. “You stay here with Tom.”

Harry’s heart sank at her words. “Well, if you’re sure.” Tom flashed him an annoyed look but said nothing.

Together they followed Bella down the stairs and watched as she gathered the items she would need together. Harry sank hollowly into the sofa and ran through every plausible excuse he could use to go back to bed and avoid Tom.

“As we’re up, we might as well have a drink.” Without waiting for Harry to respond, Tom headed towards the kitchen.

Harry’s throat was dry. It had only been last night when Tom had woken him up looking for sex. He had successfully managed to avoid Tom all that day, but now... Shit. Tom made his skin crawl.

“So,” Tom began pushing a glass of clear liquid at Harry. “Alone at last.”

The tone of Tom’s voice grated on Harry’s nerves. He was just so casual about it. “Sod off,” Harry spat. “I am going to bed and you are staying the hell away from me.”

Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry. “If that’s what you want. You know where I am if you change your mind.”

Ignoring the suggestive tone, Harry took his cue and fled back up the stairs. His room wasn’t safe from Riddle, but it was safer, and that was something at least.

This was crazy, being here was crazy. Harry had no idea why he didn’t just walk out the front door. There was nothing stopping him - he just couldn’t. He ran his hands through his hair, making it look even more messy than usual. What he needed was parent intervention. Coming to a decision, Harry sat down at the writing desk and pulled some parchment and ink towards himself. It was time to owl his parents. He was going home.

~*~

Tom walked slowly upstairs, sipping some Elf-made wine when he heard the telltale scratching of quill on parchment in the silent house. He chuckled low in his throat at the sound. His boy was strong-willed, he rather liked it. Being stubborn and strong-willed would do Harry no good in the long run, but for now, it was amusing to see.

He walked into his bedroom and crossed over to his dressing table, opening the top drawer and pulling out the little blue vial fondly. Harry could fight all he wanted, but eventually, he would fall for Tom’s charms. Tom slipped the handy little vial into his pocket. It might be time to up the dosage.

~*~

Lady luck seemed to be on Harry’s side of a change. He managed to write his letter in peace. There had been a worrying moment where he had heard Tom cross the landing into his bedroom, but Tom had seemed content in staying in his room and Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

Harry pushed his chair back and stretched. He figured he should probably write to his friends while he wasn’t being harassed by Tom. A soft hoot stirred him from his thoughts. A wide, goofy smile spread across Harry’s face.

He stood and walked to the window. “Hello, Hedwig.” He stroked her soft snow white feathers. He had loved the owl since the moment he had set eyes on her when he was only eleven. The bird chirped happily in reply, nipping Harry’s hand gently.

“Yeah, I’m coming home, girl,” he assured the owl.

“Knock, knock.” Tom opened Harry’s bedroom door, eyes narrowing at the sight of the bird on Harry’s arm.

“Piss off,” Harry spat, and walked back over to the desk, letting Hedwig hop off his arm and into the back of his chair. “I’m kinda busy.”

“Hmm.” Tom walked into the room, closing Harry’s door with a smart snap. “Busy would be bouncing on my dick, would it not?”

Harry looked the at the smug look on Tom’s face and felt a wave of anger hit him. “No.”

“What’s this?” Tom had come to stand next to desk and had picked up Harry’s letter.

Harry made a grab for it. “Nothing, it has nothing to do with you.”

Tom flicked the letter open, narrowing his eyes in distaste. “Trying to leave are you?” He let the letter drop back on the table. Turning cold eyes on the youth. “Good luck.”

Harry’s heart beat wildly in his chest as he looked into Tom’s cold eyes. Panic crawled up his insides. “I - I’m sorry.” Harry had no idea what he was apologising for. He had every right to leave if he wanted to.

Tom backhanded Harry across the face, sending the boy crashing to the floor. Pain bloomed across his cheek and he whimpered.

“Send your letter, for all the good it’ll do you.”

Harry remained curled up on the floor as Tom walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. He waited, counting slowly to fifty as Tom’s footsteps died away, before allowing the tears to roll down his check.

~*~

James Potter idly played with the toy snitch Lily had brought for him one Christmas as he watched over the captive.

The child sniffed and James heaved a sigh. He had a feeling the child was getting sick and that wasn’t going to be tolerated.

Standing up, he walked casually over to the fireplace. He threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire. “Potter Residence, Godric’s Hollow.”

Less than a minute later, Lily’s smiling face filled the fireplace.

“Lil’s can you bring your potions kit here? I think Longbottom is coming down with something.”

“I’ll be right there,” she promised, pulling her head from the fire.

Happy that the problem would soon be fixed, James walked back over to seat and returned to watching over the child.


End file.
